


put him on his knees (give him something to believe in)

by spideysmjs



Series: Spideychelle Bingo [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Cindy Moon is a good bro, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a thot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, So Much Dirty Talk, Web Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysmjs/pseuds/spideysmjs
Summary: “You think you can fulfill all of my desires, tiger?” she inches closer to his body before whispering into Peter’s ear. “Whatever it takes?”“Anything for you, Em,” he flashes a risky grin.Certified freak, seven days a week.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Cindy Moon, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones
Series: Spideychelle Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848583
Comments: 22
Kudos: 88





	put him on his knees (give him something to believe in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForASecondThereWedWon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/gifts).



> Umm... It's me. I'm back. Hi! 
> 
> Happy Halloween if you celebrate. There's spooky stuff if you squint. 
> 
> This is truly just me and my whims. If there are typos, no there aren't. (Absolutely did not proofread). Stream WAP. 
> 
> Oh, and Second, here's your WAPPILY Ever After. ♥

Her fingernails dig into the valley between his shoulder blades, body shaking in a steady, calculated rhythm. He begins to drag his lips across her body, sinking lower and lower until his mouth is pressed against her heat. 

Just as her thighs loop involuntarily around his neck, he pauses, lifting his head up.

Michelle loses air as she gasps at Peter’s sudden movement. His head jerks upward to meet eyes with her, chin glistening. 

“What the hell, Parker?” she yelps, fingers combing through his hair. 

“I have an idea,” he says. Michelle, still coming down from her rapid build-up, tilts her head in curiosity. “Like sex-wise.”

“I figured.” Michelle waves her arms around the sweat-filled room, the energy from their matched movements still radiating in the air. Her heart is pounding, a strong tell ringing through Peter’s ears just like his Spidey sense, except this time the rush is going straight to his crotch. “What is it, tiger?”

Peter shivers at the call, swelling harder against their damp, worn-out mattress. From between her legs, he wraps his right arm around Michelle’s thigh, fingers tracing her supple skin, traveling teasingly to her center.

He lightly flicks it, making her jump. He smirks as she rolls her eyes, a look of desire and fondness making Peter’s entire world brighter. “What if…” he begins, a soft, rapt tapping on her clit, “...you-um-take charge?”

Michelle blinks as a beat passes, but her heartbeat only races harder. “Like right now?” 

“Whenever,” he shrugs, dipping lower and licking a gentle, agonizingly long stripe in between her legs. Michelle’s sighs make Peter’s entire body buzz, hardening by the second with a growing, desperate need to be inside her. Her laps at her, mouth hungry for her taste, unwrapping his arm from around her waist as he repositions his fingers at her entrance. “You’re so wet, Em. Wow.”

Peter sinks one finger inside her after Michelle urges him forward, the slickness easing his index finger right in. “Do you feel how wet you are?”

She bites her lips, eyes shut as she whimpers, “Yes.”

“Just for me,” he says, another finger dipping into her, moving both slowly in and out, MJ’s arousal drowning Peter’s hand as he builds her up all over again, only for him to yield his hand. 

Michelle groans in pleasure and impatience. “I know what you’re doing and you know I appreciate it so much, but I’m ready for you to make my brains explode, Parker.”

“Oh, is that right? What else do you want, Em? Tell me. Make me do it.”

She swallows. A bead of sweat falls from the edge of her face, strands of baby hairs sticking against her temple. Peter keeps his fingers tucked inside her and begins to rub the spot that makes her toes curl. Michelle’s about to come, words unable to form in her mouth and then—

“Tell me.” Peter slows his pace again. 

“Ugh! Peter, _please_ !” she moans though she can’t complain about the new rhythm Peter shifts into. “Just- _oh!-_ that’s it!” 

Michelle scoots back, away from Peter’s devilish and determined hands, using her own fingers to motion her boyfriend closer to him. She doesn’t allow her face to falter, the determination to seduce Peter into finally making her come is painted on her face through dark eyes and her softly pressed lips. He crawls to her from below the sheets, letting them fall on the ground, his naked body exposed in their dimly lit bedroom.

The breeze from the little corner window makes Peter shiver. He rests in between her legs on his knees, watching her propped against the headboard. He waits for her command.

Michelle’s gaze on his stomach and thighs—her favorite body part to compliment—makes him groan. 

Touch would be nice, very nice. Specifically from her. That’s what Peter needs at this very moment.

“You’re going to regret teasing me like this,” she whispers as she brings both hands on either side of his shoulders and, with little hesitation, rests him gently on his back. Peter’s crotch rests between Michelle’s legs. She feels his dick twitch against her thigh while she hovers over him. 

The satisfaction that comes to her and witnesses Peter close his eyes to her voice is something else. She’s suddenly filled with a new rush to keep going, to keep taking control as he’d asked.

It’s different from their endless experiences, all of which revolved around an equal give and take, a combined effort to learn and understand each other’s bodies. But now that Michelle knows what makes Peter tick, she wonders what can push him over the edge. 

“Oh,” Peter pants, snapping Michelle away from her plot to make Peter have the most mind-blowing experience. She’d been grinding along his length during her entire thought process, only now realizing she’d been mewling curses against his chest while doing so. Breathless and unbelievably soaked, Michelle finds herself sinking onto Peter. 

Feeling Peter bottom out inside her can almost make her come already, especially with Peter keeping her on the edge the entire night. He wants to be adventurous, so Michelle balances her arms between Peter against the mattress and pumps her hips slowly up and down, gaining quick momentum as the head of his cock hits her g-spot.

“Make me come Parker. Show me what you got,” Michelle demands, her voice a dark and throaty thing. Peter mutters unintelligible chatter, his eyes squeezed tight as his arms move from Michelle’s shoulder blades to her hips. He grips her tighter and begins thrusting into her in a hasteful attempt to synchronize with her movements. 

And _wow,_ Peter’s never heard Michelle growl like this before. She’s spilling herself on his legs and their bed, her hands helplessly gripping his arms. She lays herself gently on top of his body, Peter starting to pump into her with more vigor. Michelle mumbles against his neck, “Spank me.”

Peter keeps thrusting but his brain must have malfunctioned. Instead, his grip on Michelle’s waist travels to her ass and squeezes it towards him. She repeats, “Slap my ass, Peter.”

He swallows, sporting a wide stare directly at Michelle. “You want me to _spank_ you?”

His ears begin to nurse a familiar heat. Her face is twisted and eyes barely keeping her gaze as they roll back in pleasure. In a breathless daze, she attempts to instruct him. “You said to make you do what I want.”

Peter’s hands rub circles against the surface of her cheek, and he smacks her lightly at first, waiting for her reaction. She demands, “Harder, Parker.” 

He complies, and this time, she whimpers. He keeps up with the spanking, making sure not to lose focus on pumping himself against her g-spot. It’s a challenge keeping up with all his motor skills but the high-pitched squeal Michelle releases as her body gives in to her delayed orgasm makes everything worth it. 

It’s like passing tests and Peter’s very good at doing that. 

Maybe he has another idea, but he pushes the thought aside before he reaches his own finish, coming while inside her, feeling her clench around him as he chases release. He swears he blacks out for an entire minute because when he opens his eyes, Michelle’s already pulling off the condom and twisting it closed to toss in their tiny bathroom. 

Peter sits up in a nervous, cold sweat. He wonders if Michelle, his wonderful girlfriend of four years, will think he’s an absolute weirdo for the next idea he’s about to spit out. Michelle sits on the toilet seat with their bathroom door still open. “Hey, Em?”

“Yeah?” 

“I have another idea.”

“Can I finish peeing?” she teases.

“Oh-yeah-sorry.” Peter blushes in the dark. Michelle gets up, flushes the toilet, and washes her hands. Peter watches her like she’s the first person he’s ever seen, always shell-shocked that someone as intelligent and amazing as Michelle could ever fall for him. 

Peter catches her making faces in the mirror. His heart swells. 

When she’s snug underneath his arms again after Peter finishes his turn in the restroom, she asks, “So what is it?”

“Hm?” he pulls her in closer. 

“Your new idea.”

“Oh,” Peter chuckles, eyes mischievous. Michelle squints in suspicion with her lips pursed. “So, that was, like, really hot. When you told me to… spank? you. Yeah.”

“You could do it harder next time, Peter.”

His free hand runs to the back of his head. “Geez, Em, you can’t just say that and expect me to not be-” Her hand falls softly on his already half-hard crotch. “I was thinking we should try that more.” He slowly throws his head back, sighing as he says, “You making me do new things to you. Did you like it?”

“I did.”

“What else would you like? Hypothetically.”

“We’re only talking in hypotheticals?” Michelle deadpans and pats the fabric of Peter’s boxers slowly before lifting her hand away. “Booooooo.”

“Wait!” Peter jerks his hips up. “Ok. What would you want me to do to you? And maybe I’ll do it. Like a challenge.” 

“You think you can fulfill _all_ of my desires, tiger?” she inches closer to his body before whispering into Peter’s ear. “Whatever it takes?”

“Anything for you, Em,” he flashes a risky grin despite his eyes gushing at Michelle, very obviously taking in the view as he scans her legs, one looped over the other only slightly ghosting against Peter’s skin. Peter shivers. 

Michelle’s lips find itself pressed against Peter’s cheek, breathing him in. She chuckles as she feels Peter’s bundle of nerves collapse. She’s pleased at this sight.

 _Wait. That’s it._ She has an idea.

If Peter wants her to be… in control… she’ll see what it takes to push his buttons. To make his skin fill with the heat of passion, of the _need_ to have his mouth all over her. 

Outwardly, she shrugs and pulls away, turning around. “I’ll think about it.”

He groans, turning his body to embrace her, squeezing her tight. He whines, “Emmmmmm. Jaaaaay.”

She presses her back closer against his chest. “I was talking about the first… challenge.”

Michelle feels smug with Peter’s sexual drive wrapped around her fingers, per his request. He says, “Oh.”

And in one sudden movement, Michelle slings her legs over Peter’s body, kissing his lips and making her way down – the night still young for a city that never sleeps.

\--

The silky fabric stares back at her, enticing. She almost reaches out to grab it until she hears Cindy call her name. “MJ, I’m heading to the–oh. Find your costume?”

She can almost hear the smirk from her best friend’s voice, teasing her. “I was just looking.”

“It’s okay if you want to wear lingerie to the Halloween Party. Didn’t you watch _Mean Girls_? A classic.”

“Cind,” she shakes her head. “Can I tell you something weird?”

Cindy blinks. “Weird as in…?”

“Weird as in it’s about my sex life.”

“Michelle, that’s not weird and you know that,” Cindy playfully scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“Well, I didn’t want to just assume that you wanted to know!” Michelle retaliates, realizing her voice was far too loud talking about sex in the middle of a Halloween discount store. She hears the cashier cough — the only other person in the entire place.

“Still, even so, it’s not _weird_ ,” Cindy says. “What’s going on?”

“The other night, Peter asked me to… be in control.”

“Makes sense.”

“What?” Michelle pulls her head back in surprise. 

Cindy sighs and laughs. “I mean this in the most respectful way possible MJ: you’re sexy as hell! And Peter being turned on by you demanding what you want in bed? That’s not a hard thing to believe.” She reaches out for Michelle’s hand, leading her out of the vampire section they were in. “He may have an IQ of one billion but he still probably thinks with his dick sometimes.”

“Cindy!” she can feel the heat rising in her cheek. 

“Okay, okay I’ll stop.” She pauses. “Wait, I have one more thing. If you want to amp it up in the bedroom, this Halloween store is not the right place for spicing up your sex life.”

“Our sex life is fine,” Michelle whispers, though be it very loudly.

Cindy leads her to the front of the story, waves to the cashier whose face was plastered with increasing interest to their story, and walks the two of them out. “We’re going to a sex shop.”

The crisp Autumn breeze sends shivers down Michelle’s spine. Her favorite time of the year. She says, “We didn’t get your costume though.”

“I’m sure we’ll have time to find one. Flash’s party’s next week.”

“Sure. Fine,” Michelle says. 

Michelle finds herself purchasing a vibrator. It’s small, easy to navigate. Simple for the first thing she and Peter will try. She knows _she’ll_ enjoy it, but will Peter really be that aroused at that fact? She hurries away from the cash register after making her purchase. She’d always been pro-sex–she applauds her friends being open to her. 

But why is she so damn nervous about this little toy that will undoubtedly be fun for her?

Her relationship with Peter has been an adventurous ride. It’s nothing new. She has to admit she is a little excited and definitely curious to see what will happen when she comes home tonight with this little gift for herself. She’s already envisioning the dialogue in her head. 

Michelle shakes off the fear that somehow Peter will laugh at her poor attempt to be purposefully _sexy_ , knowing that if she continues to plan and plan and plan, she’d begin to overthink herself into a bad mood.

Before she parts ways with Cindy in the subway, she stops her and says, “Thanks for the advice.”

“I got your back, MJ,” she winks, chasing the next subway stop. As she’s made enough space in between them, she shouts, “And remember, keep roleplay on the table!” 

_What a girl,_ Michelle thinks in awe as she watches Cindy walk towards the other side of the station.

  
  


There are candles scattered around their bedroom. Rose petals scattered on the bed, dried around the edges because Michelle had forgotten to feed the bouquet she’d promised to take care of when she convinced herself to buy them at the Farmer’s market. Though they’re close to wilting, the look fit perfectly in her favorite season.

She’s wearing one of Peter’s shirts and lace underwear, a look she knows gets Peter crawling into their bed right as he gets home. On the bed, Michelle lays sideways, propping herself up with an elbow, her head resting her hands. She tries to remain patient knowing Peter’s hectic schedule. For all she knew, he could end up in the hospital that night.

She tries to push away the thought.

Half an hour passes by as she rests on her back, limbs sprawls across the bed. She shifts her view to the night stand. The vibrator. 

Michelle read the instructions earlier. But maybe it’s best to try it out – just in case she runs into any issues with using it. She rolls over and takes it in her hands. A small bullet vibrator. Properly labeled a _love bullet_ at the store. She presses the button.

The sensation is strong, making her jump. She presses the button again to feel the sensations of the other rhythms it has. There is a cycle of four. Michelle didn’t want to invest in something more expensive knowing there’s still the rest of the week’s worth of challenges. 

Her breaths grow louder. Whinier. She realizes her hand made its way down her body, pressing the device against her center. She moves the vibrator up and down slowly, working herself up to the sensation. She feels the tension in different areas of her body, wishing Peter had been there to massage them away. She misses him.

She misses his hands roaming her body, his endless stream of thoughts about her through uncontrollable groans. 

She feels a swell in her heart, laughing at the random jokes he’d tell her to make her laugh or how he’d tickle her in between kisses. 

She misses all of that already, and she’d seen him this morning. 

Michelle thinks about his arms wrapped around her thighs as she moves the vibrator in small circles against her panties. She can’t resist the want of taking them off already. Patience is out the window.

Just as she brings her free hand up her inner thigh, she wishes it were Peter’s, wanting so badly for his hands to map out her body, wanting his lips to discover the faded scars from hazy nights in college. The thought of Peter knowing her inside and out makes her quiver, makes her move the toy more rapidly up and down her cunt, the wetness soaking through her lace, dripping down to her thigh. 

Her climax is nearly about to hit her until she hears the door swing open and a very shocked voice saying, “Oh! MJ.” 

Michelle’s first instinct is to toss the vibrator across the room towards the door where she hears the voice coming from. 

The second is to dive under the sheets to hide away from Peter forever and ever. 

The third is still unknown. She hasn’t thought that far into it. 

Hopefully it involves having this memory erased from her entire mind by the time she wakes up tomorrow. She wouldn’t mind if Peter even asked an Avenger for help because this moment has made its way to her _top ten moments to remember years later for no reason_ list. 

She hears his footsteps come closer to the edge of the bed. In no time, she feels Peter sit on the bed next to her head. She lifts her head up and rests it on his thigh. The first thing that comes out of his mouth is, “I didn’t say to stop.”

Michelle blinks. Peter hides the fact that the second he swung the door open and witnessed his girlfriend _moaning his name_ and playing with herself, he was instantly hard. He hopes his faux confidence works on her somehow. 

It doesn’t. Michelle says, “I thought I was the one in control, Spider-Man.”

Goosebumps travel down Peter’s spine. He watches Michelle’s eyes squint at him. Her smile is cunning. He knows she’d planned something for them tonight. The vibrator he caught in his hands when she chucked it towards him is proof of that. 

“You’re right,” Peter relents. Her hand slips in his, taking the toy back. His eyes widen, watching and waiting for Michelle’s next step.

“Plus you were running late, so I got impatient,” she shrugs, “and you need to catch up with me."

He licks his lips. “And how should I do that, Em?”

Energy rushes through Michelle – a wave of confidence inspiring her to keep going. To push his buttons like he wants. She looks up at him, making direct eye contact and says, “After you get undressed, you’ll find out.”

Peter’s eyes widen, then soften as he smiles at her. Her stomach is clenched. He shakes the bed frantically while divesting himself of all clothes. She inhales one deep breath, taking in the sight of Peter’s completely naked body, knees pressed against the mattress. Then, she says, “Touch yourself.”

He gently grips himself, stroking slowly with his eyes locked against Michelle’s. She’s curious to see how far she can push him. She turns on the vibrator again. The sound of humming snaps Peter’s eyes open after feeling lost in his own touch.

She lets the vibrator buzz against the mattress as she removes Peter’s shirt off her body. When she tosses it over to the floor, she notices Peter’s mouth open at the sight of her. 

Peter has currently lost any control of keeping his shit together. He’s gawking at his girlfriend with zero shame, hands pumping up and down himself. Michelle’s lies on her back, one hand navigating the toy up and down her already wet center from before Peter walked in on her. 

He hopes Michelle isn’t embarrassed. It is a privilege to watch her get lost in a moment of pure bliss, hands gliding against the surface of her own skin and breathing jagged from desire. 

He’d like to see more of it, if she’ll let him.

Now, Michelle’s legs are spread wide, Peter kneeling on the mattress watching her. Only then does he realize he’s been stroking himself at a quicker pace. He’s rock hard. Desperate to be inside Michelle. Desperate to please Michelle. He needs this. He needs to satisfy her — to explore the universe through open-mouth kisses against her skin. 

“ _Michelle_ ,” Peter whines. He moans her full name in a way that sends shivers down her spine. He needs her — this reaction she’s known for the past four years lets her know that. “Geez, you’re soaking everywhere.” 

He palms her damp inner thigh. Michelle moans, “I worked myself all night for you.”

Peter’s stunned. He gulps. He had suggested a new kink, and Michelle has gone above and beyond to satisfy him. He’s not surprised, just delighted. And very much in love with his girlfriend. 

“Will you let me taste you?” he asks. His begging voice drives Michelle wild. She knows what Peter’s capable of in bed, what he loves to do for _her_ in bed. She nods, turning off the bullet vibrator, placing it on the nightstand, and slipping out of her lace panties. “Can I hear you say it? Can you tell me what you want? I’ll do it for you, MJ, anything.”

She blinks, pausing for a beat to collect herself, to catch her breath from the way she’d built her climax from before Peter came home. When she opens her eyes, she sees Peter, who’s been kneeling in the same position on the bed, glazed eyes full of want. For her. The sight pleases her, and an overwhelming urge to get up and kiss Peter’s face strikes her.

So she pushes herself up, and–despite her knees at a slight wobble from shaking while using the vibrator–she kisses him. She presses her lips against his with a slow grace. 

Time is suspended. 

He pushes his tongue against hers, but he runs into trouble finding where to put his hands. Michelle pulls away to smirk at him, intertwining their hands together and squeezing tight. 

Peter’s heart feels like mush, the touch of MJ’s lips still tingling on his. He holds her hand, and he feels comfortable. He could pause this moment forever, and be okay – both of them vulnerable, in front of each other, _loving_ each other. Yet, he’s pulled back to reality when he realizes the smooth, supple area MJ’s hand is leading him toward. 

From her stomach, she drags Peter’s hand down lower and lower. He bends his knees for more balance, looking up at her. She pulls his hand farther away from the area he so desperately wants to be in, but to Peter’s pleasant surprise, his fingers meet the arousal dripping down her inner thighs. He tenses at the touch of wet skin not knowing how long he’d be able to last. 

He peppers kisses on her stomach, and finally, Michelle allows Peter’s shaking hand against her heat. His eyes widen a mix of shock and undeniable lust. He hisses at the touch of her wetness, Peter filling up with the desire to bury his fingers in her. She leaves his hand lingering, breaking the tension as she says, “Give me everything you got for _this_.” 

In one agonizing lick from her belly button to her crotch, Peter sinks lower and lower, carefully lying Michelle down on her back. His mouth is watering, ready to taste her, ready to fulfill the very desires she’s been asking him for since before he even walked in the room. 

And finally, _bliss._

Peter takes no time to dive between Michelle’s legs, spreading apart her folds as he drags swirls his tongue around her center, the sudden approach making her gasp. She pushes her head deeper into their old pillows, bucking her hips forward. All that waiting and watching only energizes Peter more, motivating him to make this the best night of her life. 

He swipes his nose up her cunt, his tongue resting at her clit. In between pants, hey share a glance. Michelle tugs the corner of her lip, a gleam in her eye. After a beat, Peter starts to flick his tongue at her apex while smoothing his hand across her legs. His finger finally reaches her entrance, sinking in with ease. 

The next moments for Michelle are a blur. 

His fingers press into her with reckless determination. Michelle swears she sees stars, shaking in pleasure after waiting so long for her release, somehow making this feeling reverberating across her body more memorable. 

She exhales, sitting up and resting against the headboard after untangling her body from Peter’s. 

“Wow,” Peter says, crossing his legs in front of her. “I wish you could see yourself.”

Michelle wrinkles her nose, shoulders lifting for a second. She’s still catching her breath, feeling the spiked energy begin to rest, only for Peter to flash a devious smirk. She asks, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“It’s you,” he relaxes his smile. “And I love making you come. Can I make you come again?”

Her knees feel weak. How Peter makes her entire body feel like jello, Michelle has no idea, and hopes that he never notices either. A secret between herself and herself, just the way she likes.

“Make me come, Parker.” Michelle slides her body back down, lying flat on her back as Peter makes his way above her, his hardness bruising against Michelle’s skin, resting between her legs. He teases her vulva, and her impatience forces a whimper out of her.

“Oh?” he asks. 

“Shut up and get inside me,” she says, Peter pushing into her gently. She clenches her body, Peter shivering at the sudden touch. 

“I won’t last long,” he confesses. 

“It’s okay. Come for me, Peter,” she says as she grips his biceps, Peter’s arms placed on either side of her body for balance. 

They both sigh as they finally reach the feeling they’d been craving all night, connecting their bodies in a way that only the two of them understand. Peter begins to cuss under his breath, his arms flexing as they grip the sheets beside Michelle. His eyes are squeezed shut, but Michelle’s looking directly at him as she says, “Look at me, Pete.”

He does so, a soft grin immediately dancing across his face, his senses only heightening as he quickens the pace of his hips thrusting into Michelle. She wrinkles her nose again, her smile bigger than before. Peter spots Michelle’s, snaggletooth revealing itself and his heart melts. 

“You’re beautiful,” he nearly groans, not being able to resist the touch of her skin, pressing his mouth against her forehead. “Em.”

“You too,” her voice gives out. “Can’t–talk.”

Peter takes this as a sign of encouragement, wrapping his arm around her leg, lifting it to adjust his angle. He continues to thrust as he says, “I’m almost–”

Her moaning interrupts him and becomes louder, a melody in his ears so pleasurable that Peter finally pulls out and releases onto her stomach. 

He exhales, something he didn’t realize he’d been holding in for an excessive amount of time. “That was–”

“Yeah,” Michelle says. A beat. “Can you get a towel or something to–”

“Oh, shit. Of course,” he says. His face is flushed – red hot – a mixture of unlocked pleasure and a bit of embarrassment. He shuffles out of the bed, walking around the room to find his shirt tossed onto the floor. Michelle lays still, patiently waiting for Peter to come back. Slowly, Peter begins to clean her tummy, both of them giggling at the routine they’d grown accustomed to. 

When Peter finishes cleaning her up, he asks, “Water?”

“Water,” Michelle nods. “And peeing.”

“And peeing. Important,” he repeats. He blinks. “Oh. We didn’t use a condom.”

“I’m on the pill,” she says, tousling Peter’s bed head as she lifts herself off the bed, not bothering to put her clothes back on before leaving for the bathroom. 

After cleaning up, Michelle finds herself underneath Peter’s arms as he stretches them out, yawning. She leans in closer, pressing her face gently against his chest, tucked in cozily. She watches the rise and fall of his chest, carefully observing the healing scars and fading bruises across his stomach. 

Michelle looks away.

“Hey,” he says softly. 

“Hi.”

Peter clears his throat. “Thank you.”

“For?” she raises her brow.

“I just–appreciate that you considered what I asked and,” he pauses, shutting his eyes as she watches him get lost in his words. “That was sexy.”

Michelle blinks at him, Peter immediately tripping over his words again, running his fingers through his hair as he says, “I like when you challenge me.”

“I like when I challenge you, too,” she jokes. “Just you wait.”

“What?”

“Sweet dreams, Parker,” Michelle says as she rolls away from him, curling in their shared blanket and pulling it away from Peter. 

“Em,” he sighs. 

“Night,” she teases.

She feels a gentle press of his lips against the back of her head. Her heart skips. Her jaw could ache from smiling so wild while feeling relieved that Peter couldn’t see her embarrassing face right now. Michelle pointedly yawns as she says, “Love youuuuu.”

He wraps his arms around her and says, “I love you, too.”  
  
  


\--

There it is, velvet-covered and clanky as it rests at the palm of her hands. Michelle taps her foot, eyes analyzing the handcuffs she’d grabbed from the aisle. She didn’t want anything too complicated. Plus, with her plans, Michelle would rather have these fluffy cuffs that match with her only favorite pair of panties because who could afford multiple sets of fabric that are made to just either: 1) be underneath clothes or 2) be ripped off by your super-strength boyfriend.

Plus, the cuffs came in a set with blindfolds. 

Michelle recalls her plan again.

She snickers, suddenly very aware she’s still in the middle of the sex shop Cindy introduced her to the day before. The cashier is the same lady from yesterday with the constellation tattoo on her collarbone. 

The lady offers a not-so-subtle smirk, but keeps the conversation about the exchange. Michelle hands her a $20 bill and tells her to keep the change. She waves Michelle off saying, “Have a nice evening.”

What a nice pit stop on the way home from her work. 

_Just your typical Monday,_ she laughs to herself. She feels the metal shake in the innocent black plastic bag in her clutches. The closer she makes her way back home, the stronger her excitement grows. 

She’s being proactive, finding out what pushes Peter over the edge. It’s the experiment portion of the scientific method. She’s come up with her hypotheses, and now it’s time to execute said hypotheses. It’s not her fault she has _multiple_ – Peter’s a complex fellow. 

Michelle is merely doing her due diligence as an esteemed researcher. 

Even if the study is just Peter – which, to be fair, is probably the closest she’ll ever get to doing _actual_ research for the sciences anyway. 

There’s no telling when Peter can come back from God knows where doing God knows what as Spider-Man. Michelle refuses to think about it, tunnel-visioning into finding a spot to conveniently hide her purchase and whip it out once her first plan “doesn’t work out.”

After taking her boots off and running to their bedroom, Michelle scans the area before giving up on finding a _good_ spot. She’ll have to pull them out and show him anyway. 

She shrugs, sliding the new toy under her pillow, only to stop her own commotion for a moment.

_Is this too much?_

Her shoulders deflate until she feels a sudden pull in her stomach listening to feet land loudly on the floor of their living room. She didn’t even get a chance to change into her pair of underwear that was her driving force of buying those damn handcuffs! 

Michelle paces around the room, shuffling in panic before realizing she’s taking too long to run over to him. She slides herself across the room trying not to think about how she’s still wearing her smelly socks and how she’ll have to throw them away after this because their floor is almost as grimy as the streets of New York City. 

She travels quickly to the source of the noise, accidentally losing balance as she slips forward but lands carefully into Peter’s arms, earning a kiss on her temple before being pulled back up. 

“Hey,” he smiles. 

“Hi.”

“Just got home?” Peter asks. Michelle nods, still catching her breath from nearly falling and hitting her head on the coffee table. “Did you eat yet?”

“We still have leftover takeout,” she answers Peter’s real question: _do we have food?_ Her eyes shine at him, though, as she adds, “I was waiting for you to come home. It’s not too late.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” she nudges his shoulder. “But if it was past 9pm, I didn’t say I would wait for you.”

Peter gently rolls his eyes. “Gotcha.”

He quickly moves himself behind MJ, wrapping his arms around her while pressing his lips against her neck. She sighs at his touch. “Aren’t we going to eat dinner?”

“Or,” he hums along her skin, “Dessert first?”

“Peter, that was so lame.” 

“So?” he urges her, pressing her back against him – MJ quivering at Peter’s hands smoothing slowly down her thighs.

“I have an idea,” she says, turning around to face him as she offers a hand to lead the way, Michelle taking every other beat to place soft kisses on his list and trusting him as she walks backwards into their bedroom. 

A piece of her chest – the one spot reserved for Peter – thrums rapidly as she watches him, hungry eyes, closing the door behind them. The other pieces that make up her heart – the ones that put in constant work to fight away the insecurities and anxieties of dating Peter and of dating and loving and _knowing_ someone in general, makes her fall backward. 

But Peter catches her like he did in the living room, like he does every time she falls. 

And every time it does, it feels like the first time. 

Peter’s hand finds itself at the small of Michelle’s back, supporting it as he sits her down – still sweaty from patrol. She smirks at him, looking up as she realizes their particular positioning and what it’s perfect for. He whispers as he asks, “What’s your idea?”

Carefully, she brings her hand sprawled against his chest, still not used to the texture of his suit. With one quick press of a Spider-shaped button, the suit expands and slips off of his body. 

“Oh,” he nearly chokes on his saliva. 

“Like you didn’t know already?” she raises her eyebrow pointedly to his hardening crotch. 

“I mean,” he brushes one hand against the back of his head and the other to caress her face, his thumb pinching the bottom of her chin. “You’re full of surprises this week, Em.”

“I am,” she accepts with pride, taking a deep breath before executing her scientific plan. “Keep your hands behind your back for me.”

“Okay.” Peter tucks his hands behind his back, grinning at his girlfriend; how could he be so lucky to come home to someone everyday? How could he be so privileged to be able to bring down the very own walls he’s built for years in front of her? With Michelle, he only has to be Peter Parker.

She tucks her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, missing zero beats as she brings them down, revealing him – hard and wanting. Peter watches her lick her lips, sitting casually at the edge of their bed, eyes scanning him as he stands there bare. Open. _Vulnerable._

The view of his girlfriend, ready to take him in, is one that Peter’s blessed to have seen before. But this – this _feeling_ building up at the pit of his stomach in anticipation for the night Michelle is going to give him – is new. It’s new and exciting and as she ushers him to take a few steps back so she can kneel on the floor, Peter loses his damn mind.

“And remember,” she clears her throat, “hands behind your back. Or else.”

Michelle kisses the head of his dick, and the touch of her lips puts him at a weak spot, already wanting more as he balls his hands into fists behind his back – struggling to follow the one rule Michelle had challenged him with for the night. It’s not his fault his girlfriend’s lips make him weak. It’s not his fault that his girlfriend’s tongue has the capability to make his entire brain go haywire. 

He looks down at her as she takes all of him in his mouth. Her name leaves his lips and shuts his eyes, looking away before his senses get the best of him and he comes too quickly. He needs to last – he needs to make her come before he does, a goal he set for himself when they first began dating. 

As Michelle continues to bob her head, swirling her tongue along Peter, she hears whispers of curses and jagged breaths, the familiar harmonies of her boyfriend’s praise towards her only making her more aroused. She sneaks her hand on the base of his cock, pumping as she continues to take him, persevering through the slight discomfort as his head hits the back of her throat. 

Listening closely to his responses, she notices Peter moaning louder the sloppier her head is – another observation that motivates her to keep going, to make sure Peter knows she wants him, _needs him_ , to come undone. 

“Jesus, _Em_ ,” he groans, throwing his head back in pure ecstasy. She continues to suck, looking up as Peter looks down. “You’re so sexy.”

Michelle would be lying if she said she didn’t feel a sudden mega-boost of confidence from that. She lets go of him with a pop of her mouth, waiting a beat until she takes her tongue and drags it from the base all the way to the tip, finishing with a swirl to push him over the edge so he can finally break her rule.

And like magic, Peter brings his hands to her shoulders, dragging them softly against her skin before slowly burying his fingers in her hair. She stops immediately. 

“I said no hands,” she says. Peter frowns, pulling away from her curls. “We’re going to have to do something about that.”

Peter raises his brows. “Oh?”

“Yup.”

“And what did you have in mind?” 

She kisses his head. He shivers. “Lie down on the bed.”

Peter backs away, offering his hand to lift her up from the ground, her knees feeling slightly sore from the burn of their carpet. He moves over to their bed, lying down on his side as he crosses his arms over his chest and waits for her next instructions. 

“All yours, Em.”

“Good,” she says as she makes her way to her drawer and grabs a weak piece of ribbon. It’s pink and silky and exactly what she needs to execute the finale of her plan. “Put your hands up, tiger. And close your eyes.”

Peter’s eyes light up before he closes them, chuckling as he shimmies down the bed and throws his arms above his head. Hastily, Michelle jumps out of her clothes, leaving her damp underwear on. She leans over him, beginning to tie his hands together. He feels the silk smooth against his sweaty skin, the fabric getting tighter as he feels Michelle wrap it around his wrists. 

_Cute_ , he thinks. The silk ribbon isn’t what Peter thought would be the surprise, but he didn’t know _what_ to expect. 

“Tying me up?” he asks. 

“Mhmm,” she answers as she climbs on top of him. Micheelle kisses his forehead, rolling her eyes with fondness because Peter has no idea what else she has in store for him. “Then I’m gonna ride you.”

“Fuck,” he lets out. Michelle throws her legs over Peter’s body, sliding down his waist and lifting her hips so she can rub herself against him, her wetness almost soaking through her underwear. She decides to make a little home with this motion, watching the way Peter struggles to _not_ break the ribbon, his wrist tense as he tries to keep them together. She tries not to laugh as she continues to slide herself along his length. 

She sighs, the pleasure traveling through her body, a chilling sensation traveling down her spine. Her own patience is being tested, Michelle wanting to rip her panties off and start riding Peter already, but waiting for him to break the rule one more time so she can present the new toy she bought for them today. She decides to shift her position, pressing her chest against his while she continues to grind herself on him. He notices her slow down, so he continues to buck his hips forward to keep up with the friction between the two. 

She gets lost in his motions, unable to help herself from the way her plan always comes back to Peter taking care of her. She loves him, but this is _for_ him. She needs to make _him_ feel good. She’s never been more determined. 

Michelle, whose mind is in the stars as breathy moans escape her throat, almost doesn’t notice Peter’s fingers fiddling with her bra strap.

“Peter! Hands!” she pretends to care, despite this being exactly what she intended. 

“Shit,” he says, blushing. “Sorry– I just really want to make you feel good.”

“Me too,” she smiles, looking down at him after lifting herself up. “But you broke the rule, _again_.”

The ribbon is ripped, an expected result from his powers. 

“Sorry,” he pouts.

With a playful huff, Michelle sits up, sliding away from his crotch and straddling his waist as she says, “Looks like we’ve gotta do something about this.”

He smiles, wrists back in position, ready to be tied again. She feels an insurmountable amount of affection oozing out of her chest as she sneaks to her side of the bed, hand slipping underneath the pillow where she’d hid the surprise of the night. The metal clanks. Peter’s head shifts toward her immediately – his breath hitching in anticipation as his hips lift up for a playful touch.

Michelle presents the cuffs in both her hands, shaking them. 

“You’ve prepared for this,” he smiles. 

“Parker, you should know by now that I have a minimum of a five-step plan for anything.”

“God, I love you,” he sighs, his hands now shaking with excitement as she clips the velvet-wrapped metal around both wrists. “Oh, these are the same color as–”

“What?” she smirks.

“Never mind,” he says as his cheeks become flushed. “You’re the best, have I ever told you that?”

“Always,” she says, “but I never get tired of it.”

“Well, you’re the best, Em.”

“You, too,” she reveals a toothy grin before lifting up, slipping out of her panties before she finds herself sliding down on him slowly – Peter’s breathing loud and shaky as he finally bottoms out inside her.

“Fuck,” he lets out under his breath, immediately smacking his lips closed. 

“I’m trying,” she says, her body beginning to bounce up in down slowly – in a painful way that keeps Peter’s mouth agape, eyes wide open with the look that makes her heart jump out of her chest. She continues to slide right in, the build-up she planned for both of them assisting in the way Peter hits Michelle’s g-spot smoothly. 

In real time, Michelle witnesses Peter come undone, the sound of the metal cuffs shaking as his hands are restrained for touch as the pleasure of riding him reverberates throughout her entire body. She asks, “Talk to me, Pete.”

Like a light switch, Peter words begin spilling out of his mouth automatically, with a delicate care that brightens her soul. “I love the way you look right now, bouncing up and down for me.”

Michelle tilts her head back, her hands lying flat behind her as she tries to find balance moving up and down, squeezing herself around him in a way that makes him curse in between his declarations. 

“I can’t believe I get to see this, you fucking me and making me feel good, so you can feel good.”

“ _Peter,”_ she breathes, not sure why she had asked him to talk to her like that in the first place knowing her body can’t handle the words and his thrusts altogether as he starts matching her rhythm, meeting her halfway through her movements, both of them moving in a unique synchronization – one that they’d worked for since they started dating. 

“If I could touch you, my hands would be all over you,” he nearly chokes on his saliva, licking his lips, trying hard not to finish so this feeling could last forever. “You want my hands all over your body, I know it.”

Buttons: pushed.

Michelle says, “Yeah? Tell me more about what you think I want, Parker.”

“You want my hands wrapped around your waist,” he grunts as Michelle quickens her pace. “You want me to grip your hips so I can lie you down and take care of you.”

“Oh,” she moans – the only sound that can escape her mouth, her senses overwhelmed and despite the fact that Peter’s hands are nowhere near her, she can almost imagine it, craving the touch that she limited on her own accord, the motive being lost as she says, “Touch me.”

“But you tied me up,” he teases, somehow always finding a way to turn things around – though Michelle can’t complain. This is what her scientific experiment was all about, anyway. 

She takes her hands off the mattress, moving forward as her body leans toward him, pressed against his chest again, losing her balance as he pushes inside her taking more work. She drags her mouth hot against his earlobe, tongue dragging along it before she whispers, “I know you can break out of those, Spider-Man.”

Peter groans, the words coming out of Michelle being the only thing he needs to hear before he proves her right, ripping out of the metal with ease, the sound of the velvet cuffs landing messily onto their floor. 

This may be her favorite part about having a boyfriend with super strength, maybe after him saving the city constantly, but it comes close to being number one the second Peter’s hands grip her waist, lift her up from under him, and switch their positions in one swift motion. 

Now, she stares at him – his eyes boring into hers with determination as he enters her slowly, slamming fast at the end like a surprise. She yelps, but tilts her head back in pleasure – ready to watch the show that Peter’s about to put on, satisfied at this final position, getting to this point from just _knowing_ him.

“You have no idea how good this feels,” he grunts, thrusting his hips forward and appreciating every second of being surrounded by Michelle’s warmth as she squeezes around him, making him weaker by the second. He pants, “I’m so lucky.”

Her brain is fuzzy. Her words come out incoherent as she says, “You are.”

He laughs, shifting his angle as he grabs one of her legs and lifts it higher for more leeway. “Talk to me, Em.”

She nearly chokes, swallowing her usual curses and requests for _harder, faster, more_ – brain losing all vocabulary that she’s ever learned. She’s well-read from classics to poetry and romance novels, and yet, Peter has her at a loss for words. Still, she does her best, gulping nervously before she starts to say, “You look good like this, flushed and panting inside me.”

“Em,” he says, almost begging.

“You treat me so good, making me come,” she bites her lip, shaking her head at herself for feeling so _embarrassed_ despite knowing the words she’s saying are fireworks in Peter’s head. She’s not as good at talking as he is, so she brings her hand to her clit, rubbing it as Peter continues to thrust into her. Her mind nearly explodes from the stimulation, Michelle bringing her fingers up to Peter’s view as she says, “Look how wet you make me.”

“I can feel it,” he grunts. She squeezes again and he slams into her harder, rougher without restraint. “You like this Em? Tell me you like it.”

“Yes,” she says, and _oh!_ he’s starting to strengthen his grip around her leg that’s resting on his shoulder, Michelle only know realizing how flexible she is and taking a mental note of how this could play into their future nights. “I love it, Peter. I love you.”

“I,” he breathes, eyes widening as he continues, “I’m-I’m coming.”

He pulls out, faster than usual, releasing down the side of her thighs as he pumps himself throughout his orgasm, his body undoing all tension as he sets her leg down.

A part of her is surprised that he’d come first, but Michelle is more confident than not, knowing that she’d found a kink that makes Peter weaker. Finding out that there’s something to challenge that Spider-Man stamina is a win she never knew she needed. 

“I love you, too.” A late response, but she feels the heat on her cheeks from his declaration anyway. “I… this hasn’t happened since high school. I’m sorry – I just, I lost it when you–”

“Tied you up in cuffs? Asked you to break them? Called you Spidey?” she says teasingly as she sits up, leaning against the headboard, her build up plateauing. She could blame her overthinking, too focused on finding the right words for Peter to think about coming. “It’s okay, by the way.”

“No,” he says.

“No?” she scoffs.

“Still have that love bullet?” 

Michelle squints at him, head tilting as she watches him in deep thought. “Top drawer on the side table.”

She hasn’t seen Peter rush this quickly since they got the emergency alert about Rhino terrorizing Manhattan two years ago. He slams the drawer, both of them hearing a crack in the wood and in their bank account knowing they’d have to replace the now-broken piece of furniture.

He hops back on the bed, smirking at her as he presses the bullet. It starts humming, Peter gently placing it on her thigh as Michelle’s limbs begin to involuntarily shake. She mentally prepares herself for this, knowing that for every time Peter comes before her, he tries to make it up tenfold. 

Michelle sinks back down, closing her eyes as she hears Peter say, “I got you, Em.”

\--

Sometimes, when your boyfriend is a superhero and you (reluctantly) work a corporate job, you don’t see him for a couple days because she’s asleep by the time he comes home, and she leaves by the time he wakes up. But those nights, the nights Michelle spends alone, waiting and worrying – pretending to be asleep when he sneaks in through the window – are all the more worth it when she opens her eyes the next day to the sound of Peter’s snoring and the sight of dry drool in the corner of his mouth.

Michelle just has to make it through those sleepless nights first.

She stirs the wooden stick in her third cup of coffee of the day, waiting for Cindy to come back from grabbing her own order – both of them needing a recharge after work and before finally finding a costume for Flash’s party, Michelle having a few ideas in mind to keep the _challenges_ going.

Her neck feels strained as she drags her hand along her skin, trying to stretch it out. 

Cindy sits in front of her, smirking. “Peter been treating you right?”

Michelle sighs, though laughing as she says, “I _knew_ I shouldn’t have told you anything from before.”

“Okay, okay,” Cindy waves her hands as a resignation. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Did you think about a costume for Flash’s yet?”

She shakes her head as answer, silence washing over them for a beat before Michelle says, “I went to the sex shop again two days ago.”

Cindy almost chokes on a sip of latte. “That’s great, MJ! I’m happy that you’re trying different things. Peter must be enjoying it.”

Always ever sex-positive. Michelle smiles, shrugging. “Yeah, he did. We’ve just been busy lately. You know, his late shifts at Bugle.”

“I can’t believe Peter has to work for that weasel Jameson,” Cindy rolls her eyes. 

“Puts takeout on the table,” Michelle says, brushing away the sentiment knowing that for as much as Cindy’s concern is genuine, her best friend doesn’t know _everything_ behind closed doors. 

And that’s okay. 

Michelle continues, “Yeah, so… _challenges_ have been stalled.”

Cindy purses her lips. “Doesn’t have to be.”

“What do you mean?”

“If Peter’s nights are really late at the Bugle, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a quick break.”

“I’m not just going to walk into his office with a box of sex toys and lingerie, Cind.”

She giggles, eyes narrowing as she looks into Michelle’s eyes. “That’s cute, but I just meant giving him… a call.”

“Cindy,” Michelle says. 

“You don’t have to do it! I’m just throwing out options, you know, if you want to continue your sex-capades.”

Michelle squints. “Finish your coffee. We have costumes to buy.”

  
  
  
“Hey, MJ, what’s goin’ on?”

“Sup Leeds. You still doing Guy In Chair duties?”

“Nah, I retired from that a while ago. My life excitement has gone down a significant amount, but that’s what happens when you graduate and need to find a real job. I guess.”

“True,” Michelle sighs, her nerves shaking at trying to be sneaky – though she knows Ned can see right through her if she says too much, which is why she never does. “Can you do me a favor?”

“What’s up?”

“Is there a way to install comms in Peter’s suit? Like Karen?”

“Yeah, that’s easy. But why? Is the phone system I installed not working as well?”

“No, not that,” she says, debating whether or not to embarrass herself in front of Ned. “I just wanted to call in, like a surprise.”

“Oooookay.”

“Peter said it’d be cool if I helped him out with some mission stuff.”

“You’re gonna be his new Guy in Chair!? That’s awesome, MJ.”

“Yeaaaaah,” she says. “Super awesome.”

“I would just need to come over and hack into the suit without him knowing.”

“I’ll go home for lunch and text you.”

“Great! I’m excited, MJ. I know some patrol nights get lonely, so it’s nice to have a friend on the intercom. Sometimes, he’d just listen to me playing Beast Slayer while he watches the streets. But I mean, that was in high school when he didn’t have a shitload of villains that came for him every second.”

She continues to agree with Ned, listening to his talks about the greatest patrol nights he’d helped Peter through, waiting for the conversation to end so she can clean her conscious of hiding this absolutely dirty secret from Ned. 

Finally, he bids goodbye – something about having to make dinner for his Lola. They end the call, Michelle finally taking one deep breath of relief for getting through that ridiculous lie, wondering how Ned believed it in the first place. 

  
  
  
**MJ:** The Spider has webbed away.

 **Leeds:** Lol. Omw  
  
  


Ned’s tinkering with the suit, picking at its microchip before connecting the wires of the suit and MJ’s headset to his laptop, fingers clicking away on the keyboard as numbers and letters begin to scroll on the screen, Michelle in complete awe of his intelligence. 

“So did he tell you all the protocols for Guy in Chair?” Ned asks, tongue sticking out in focus as he continues to erase specific lines of coding and replacing it with a different combination of letters Michelle has no idea how to read. 

“Kinda,” she lies, basically feeling her conscience staring straight into her soul, disappointed. “We haven’t gotten that far yet… this is a surprise, so.”

“Right,” he says, elongating the vowel as he fixes the suit. “A surprise.”

 _GuyInChair2 Comms Installed,_ Karen says. _Webs activator override._

“Yeah,” she mumbles. 

“Should be good to go,” he says. “I added the new comms system and connected it to your phone. I took out the code that has Peter dial in first to talk to the comms.”

“You think he’ll notice?” she asks as she looks to the screen, hovering above him and placing her chin on his shoulder. 

“Nah,” he says. “There were like 300 protocols in here when Stark first gave him the suit and he didn’t even know.”

Ned gets up from the kitchen table, opting to do the safety eject for the USB – an action that he’d yelled at Michelle when they worked on their final project for Harrington’s class, praying that they hadn’t corrupted the file. 

“This,” he gestures to the buttons on the headset he hands her, “enables audio for you. So you can listen in during a good time to _surprise_ him.”

“Which is it to talk?” she asks as Ned answers, pointing to the button above the one he just pressed. “Got it.”

“You should be good to go,” he says as he packs up his laptop.

She holds the suit in her hands, rolling it up the same way she found it in the corner of their bathroom. “Thanks for this, Ned.”

“Anytime! Let me know how the first surprise patrol goes. Be careful, he might be swinging while you call in and stuff. Maybe make sure there’s no Rhinos or Electros parading the City on the news.”

She winces at the possibility. “Yeah, I’ll make sure.”

Ned looks around their living room, small and cozy, but a big giant mess. A beat. “You guys have been together for a while now, huh?”

“Almost six years,” she smiles at him. 

“Cool,” he lets out. “Let it be known I was the first to push for it.”

“You let us know that every week, Leeds.”

“Just saying.”

Michelle looks at the watch dangling from her wrist. “I gotta get back to work soon.”

“Same,” he sighs. “Let’s get out of here.”

“One sec,” she says, rushing to their bathroom and leaving the piece of fabric where she last saw it, running back to the living room with her purse thrown messily over her shoulder as she follows Ned out the door. 

Once they make it out of the apartment building and before they part ways, Michelle says, “Wait. Leeds.”

“Yeah?” he turns around. 

“Don’t tell Peter. Please.”

He laughs like he’s onto something. She decides not to pry as he promises, “Your secrets are safe with me.”

She nods over to him. “Later, Leeds.”

“Bye, Jones.”

  
  
  


“Karen, scan the area.” 

_Scanning_ ... _It’s clear, Peter_.

“The radio said the robbers ran to this intersection. You sure?”

_I’m sure, Peter. I scan again, if you want to._

“We might have lost them.”

_Scanning again. Clear._

“Damn,” he sighs, sinking down on the building, legs dangling at the edge of the rooftop. “Hasn’t been my night, Karen.”

_I’m sorry._

“It’s fine… I just… have my mind on other things, I guess.”

He checks the time on his phone, sighing as it reads _10:38pm._ Michelle’s probably in bed, ready to sleep but wide awake, waiting on him. Rare are the times he’d crawl through the window and she’d already be fast asleep. It’s another guilt that presses on his chest, always remembering that he never wanted to pull MJ into this mess of a double life. 

It’s a giant promise, coming from her, to be by his side even if she has restless nights, even if she does her best to pretend she’s fast asleep. So he’s extra careful – more so than he had been when he first started as Spider-Man – knowing that there’s nothing better than coming home to her. 

Plus, from the past few nights they’d had before the uptick in crime activity in Queens, Peter’s beginning to find itches he wants scratched. It’s embarrassing, and he feels like he’s 17 all over again, but at the same time, there’s a new feeling to this _exploration_ that he can’t quite let go of just yet. Each time he’d come home, a rush of excitement would course through his body. It’s the rush he always gets, but somehow it’s deeper. It’s more in love, more at home – both of them figuring out a new phase in their relationship, Peter being grateful that with MJ, the love continues to grow in different places he can find.

He finds himself webbing to another building, finding the corner of the rooftop he can perch on and keep watch, taking a deep breath as he channels his senses, focusing his hearing on potential threats. 

It’s a boring night, but with the radioactivity higher than usual, he’d rather be out in the streets and prepared for danger already. 

He wonders when he’ll call it a night. His stomach growls. Glass shatters in the alley four blocks down. Cars rush through the roads, savoring the somehow empty streets in the city that never sleeps. There’s static in his comms.

Why is there static?

“Karen?”

“Should I be worried about _Karen_?” Peter hears her voice, his heart automatically flying. 

“How did you get here?” he smiles, hoping Michelle can hear it.

“I have my ways, Parker,” she whispers into the microphone, her voice sending shivers down his spine as the late night breeze seeps through the fabric of his suit.

“...Ned?” 

“Maybe,” she says, rolling her eyes as if Peter can see, knowing that he’d make a face at her: that puppy dog pout that never gives up. That look keeps her up at night.

She snaps back into focus remembering the entire point of asking her best friend to hack the Spider suit anyway. 

A beat. “I miss you, tiger.”

“I just saw you this morning,” Peter teases, chuckling into the mic – sending shivers down Michelle’s spine. “I miss you, too.”

“What are you thinking about?” she asks. This should butter him up, Michelle wanting to ease into the extremely inappropriate conversation they’re about to have while Peter’s probably looking for trouble to fix. 

“Slow day. Shitty day,” he sighs. “I lost robbers, Em.”

She frowns. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Peter’s voice cracks from the bad signal, a rough breeze sifting through the air. Michelle hears dumpster trucks roaring in the background. For Stark’s high tech, the background noise in these calls is not well-muted in this suit’s microphone. “I mean-um-it’s okay. I’m sure a villain will pop out, out of nowhere eventually.”

The energy is low in the conversation, Michelle not wanting to sound insensitive by changing the subject and, at the same time, very determined to cheer Peter up after the unsuccessful patrol he’s been having. So, she says, “And you’ll kick their ass. And save lives. Like you do every day. I’m so proud of you.”

Peter can feel his heart jump out of his chest. Nothing can beat this… this intense swelling of wanting to come home – to find himself returning to the one space that makes him feel at peace. Home is warm. Home smells like coconut after the shower. Home is black coffee and half a teaspoon of sugar. Home is hands intertwined. Home is a person.

“I love you, MJ,” he says. 

“I love you, too.” 

“I can’t wait to go home.” Michelle can hear his footsteps on the concrete, wind rushing past him as she listens to him speed up. _Thwip!_

“And when will that be?” 

“Soon,” he says. 

Soon in Peter Parker time is in a few hours. 

“Okay,” she silently gives up, hoping Peter can’t hear that little crack in her voice that she tries to cover with a cough – mad at herself for sometimes secretly wanting Peter to herself, knowing he lives a double life in a world out of her league. 

Because she doesn’t have superpowers. 

She’s clearly a top tier person otherwise. Peter would agree. 

“I can’t wait til you see what’s waiting for you at home,” she whispers, as if it’s a dirty little secret. 

Peter swallows, almost choking on his own saliva, stunned at the sudden strip of scenarios stream through his head all at once. All about Michelle. All making Peter feel ashamed for acting like a whole stupid, horny idiot. 

“And what’s that, my love?” he asks, licking his lips, grateful he’s isolated on a rooftop in the foggy sky. 

“It’s felt so long since you’ve seen me naked,” she says, shaking her head for sounding too blunt. 

“Oh,” is all Peter needs to let out for Michelle to know she already has him wrapped around her finger. 

“So I was thinking,” she sighs, a dreamy and longing thing. “Maybe you can _hear_ me. You know, if it’s such a slow night.”

“ _Michelle_ ,” he almost gasps. 

Her confidence is slowly rising. “Hm?” 

Peter scans the roof one more time. He checks his watch. Maybe he should go home right this second. To really see what Michelle’s talking about, you know. To witness, first hand, what Michelle’s talking about. To be the reason for the noises she’s trying to tease him about.

But patrol! 

The roof is empty anyway.

And it _is_ slow. 

Maybe he will listen.

“What…” he paces back and forth quickly after jumping from the ledge and onto the larger surface of the roof. “What would you do?”

“You tell me.”

“Like a suggestion?”

“More like a demand,” she says. 

Shit. He has to sit down. He can’t be walking around like this, heating rising in his suit! 

“Why don’t you tell me what you’re wearing?” he asks, trying to calm himself down before he really _has_ to do something about this.

“One of your dumb science shirts,” she says, shutting her eyes in embarrassment and trying to save herself. “It smells like you.”

“Yeah?”

“Like that aftershave I bought you. It makes your neck smell fresh.”

“I miss it when you kiss my neck.”

“Me too,” Michelle hums, her hand drifting down her bare legs as she grazes her own skin. “What else do you miss?”

“The noises you make when I make you come.”

She blinks, stunned, and not expecting Peter’s dirty talk to go from 0 to 100. “Tell me what to do, and you’ll hear me, Parker.”

“Where’s the love bullet?” he giggles at the name. He hears a sudden buzzing, his whole body covered in goosebumps. “Play with it.”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” she says, testing the waters. 

“MJ…” his voice breaks, body tensing at such teasing words. He shuts his eyes quickly, a whining voice coming out of his mouth as he cries out, “You can’t do this to me.”

“I can stop,” she says. “Or hang up and keep going.”

“No, don’t hang up.” Peter’s now tucked into the darkest corner of the rooftop, away from the main streets of the city. “I wish I was there.”

“I wish you were here, too.”

“With my face between your thighs,” he says.

At first, the conversation felt like a competition of who could out-dirty the other, both of them teasing back and forth like mellow waves on the shore. 

But now, as Michelle feels the electricity between her legs start to climax, she can feel her words crashing into inexplicable, screaming desires for Peter’s mouth to ravish her. For Peter to drag his tongue up her center. 

Peter listens to Michelle whimper through the phone. Eyes still shut, picturing the way Michelle looks shaking from her new toy, dressed in a t-shirt that smells like him. He wishes he could touch himself, too scared to lose complete awareness of his surroundings. 

So he just listens, enjoying the show – helping Michelle moan louder as he confesses, “I miss your taste in my mouth. I want you to ride my tongue, so I can taste you and make you feel good.”

“Peter,” she gasps. “I’m supposed to–”

“To come. That’s what you said, right? I love making you come. I can’t believe I can help you even when I’m not there. Just my voice. Does that turn you on, MJ? My voice? Telling you what to do?”

“Yes.” He hears the click of a button, the vibrations changing patterns. “Wish you were he–here.”

“I can be,” he says. “But I like hearing you like this. Wanting more.”

“I always want more,” she says, pausing in between words to catch her breath. “I want you inside me.”

“Fuck.” He almost knocks his head hard against the concrete wall. “Play with yourself, Em. Use your fingers. Let me hear how wet you are.”

He hears a quick shuffle of bedsheets before she says, “I’m so wet. You’d slide right in.”

Suddenly, he hears the consistent swish of Michelle’s fingers moving in and out of her as the bullet continues to buzz. 

You know? It’s a slow night. A slow patrol. 

He can go home now. Come back out feeling reenergized. That’s top notch Spider-Man self-care, he thinks.

Michelle keeps moaning. Peter’s body is officially out of his control, aching to be tucked under the sheets with her. Listening to her. Understanding the curves of her skin, how the touches aren’t all the same. Something new every night.

“Talk to me, Parker,” she mewls. “Tell me what you want to do to me.”

He gulps, not knowing how _extreme_ he can go never having phone sex with Michelle before. 

Let alone on a rooftop.

In his spider-suit.

“I want to fuck you on my fingers,” he says, thinking of the first thing that comes to his mind as he hears the sound of Michelle pumping herself, wishing so badly it was him. “Make you come. Take care of you. Let you take control.”

“You like when I take control,” she states. 

“Hell yeah,” he says. 

“Why don’t you take me now?” she breathes, whimpering. The love bullet continues buzzing. Somewhere between their conversation, Michelle switched the rhythm. “Come here. Make me finish. I’m almost there. But I’ll stop now.”

The buzzing stops. Her breathing is loud, slowly deflating as silence passes through the speakers – Michelle taking a long pause before she continues.

“And I’ll be ready to come. For you.”

His throat feels dry. He can listen to Michelle’s beats per minute rising instead of cooling down. She’s nervous. He wonders why for a split second, only taking that small slice of time to decide it’s time to come home. 

To Michelle.

He says, “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Michelle grins, feeling her shoulders relax knowing that he means it. “See you in five minutes.”

“Okay,” he laughs, getting up and letting the brisk air cool him down before exposing himself to all of Queens. “I’ll see you.”

The dial tone sound makes her bones ache, especially knowing that there can be a slight chance that Peter might slip in trouble. In the mere five minutes it takes to get from the skyscrapers to their little hole of an apartment, something can happen.

Something usually almost always happens.

She palms her dampness, eyebrows lifting as she considers how wet she’d become just from talking on the phone with Peter, admitting to herself that – for as much as she’s got Peter on his knees for her, she’s ready to do just the same. 

After slipping her clothes off, Michelle is sprawled on the bed, caressing herself, and fighting impatience. She knows the wait is worth it when Peter sneaks through that window and offers her the control she tries to keep as her fingers tease skin.

Her phone lights up, buzzing with a call from Peter. 

She never gets calls unless…

“Hello? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” she immediately blurts out, panicking.

His voice is shaking, but steady – a sound that comforts her. A sound of a minor injury. “I got distracted. I missed the building when I tried to web, and then I ate it almost face down.”

“Oh shit,” she frowns, though thankful that in 24 hours, Peter’s body will regenerate and be okay. “Can you make it back home or do you need help?” 

“I’m good, I’m good,” he says. “It won’t be in five minutes, though. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’ll be home soon,” he says.

“See you,” she says. 

_Soon._ She sighs, slipping back into Peter’s science shirt and a new pair of underwear she grabbed from her drawer. 

Michelle lays on her back, arms folding across her body. 

Time passes. She watches the ceiling blink in yellows, reds, and greens as cars stop at the intersection outside of their apartment building. Horns still honk late at night. There are angrier sounding voices discussing traffic rules. 

She lets out a breath, one full of a frustrating sadness she never likes to face. 

She knows Peter has responsibilities. It’s always been okay, wondering why now – more than ever – she’s felt attached in a way that’s safe, comfortable. It’s not overbearing, but she never feels isolated. Or never wants to be. 

Is it possible to fall more with someone you’re in the deep end with already?

Her eyelids feel heavier, blinking slowly and rapidly at the same time, almost falling over the edge of slumber when she hears the creak of the door. 

“Peter?” she calls out, hearing her own exhaustion out of her voice. 

“Hey,” he whispers. “I’m here.” 

Even in the darkness of the moonlight, she sees his silhouette limp over. 

“I’m gonna shower,” he says, walking closer to their bed. “Are you okay?”

“Mhm,” she says. “Tired.”

“Me too.” He kisses her temple. “I’ll make it up for you tomorrow.”

“So will I” she says, losing almost complete control of her energy. “Goodnight, Peter.”

Another kiss, this time on the nose. She wrinkles it after. “Sweet dreams, Em.”

Sometimes, when your boyfriend is a superhero and you reluctantly work a corporate job, the one thing you want to do is just come home and fall asleep next to him.

\-- 

“So… you want to roleplay at Flash’s party tomorrow night?” Peter tilts his head, taking a bite out of his overly toasted bread. 

“Yup,” she nods, sipping her coffee – eyes still droopy from waking up.

“As strangers?” he continues. Michelle nods. “Like, who don’t know each other?”

“That’s what the word _strangers_ means.”

“Oookay,” he says. 

“We don’t have to though if you don’t want to,” she says. “I just thought, you know, Halloween.” 

“No, no. I’m just thinking about the logistics of it.”

Michelle raises her eyebrow. 

Peter drops the toast on his plate and wipes his hands. “Are we arriving separately? Are we pretending we’re single? What’s your costume? I don’t even have a costume yet! I might a well just go as–”

“You are not going as Spider-Man, idiot.”

His shoulders sag. She continues to sip her coffee, leaving the little puddle she always does at the bottom. “It’s not the brightest idea.”

“It’s the opposite.”

“I’ll come up with something,” he tucks his lips to the corner of his mouth. “So… what’s the plan?”

Michelle pushes herself out of the chair from across Peter, carrying her mug with her. “We’ll show up separately. I’ll go early. You find me there.”

“Okay,” he smiles, picking up his lazy breakfast again. “What will you be wearing?”

She shrugs, a playful thing. She drags her feet across the floor, placing herself behind Peter and wrapping her arms around him from behind. “It won’t matter if it’s coming off, anyway.”

“ _Em_ ,” he says. 

“Peter,” she kisses the top of his freshly washed hair. “I’ll see you after patrol!”

As she slips into her flats and heads out the door, Peter calls out, “I’m making up for yesterday!”

The door closes behind her as she listens to Peter’s last declaration. She grins to herself, knowing that the moment Peter gets home tonight, she’ll already have something planned.   
  


Peter comes home directly after the Bugle, following his Friday routine of winding down until he hears the sound of the radio reporting a potential crime – especially for Halloween weekend. His resume of villains has become arguably more _evil_ the longer he’s stuck with this gig, knowing that his biggest challenges will come from the likes of Green Goblin or King Pin. 

Yet, he still looks out for the little guy. Always. 

It’s why he keeps one earbud on, listening to the radio on his commute home. 

It’s why he has his alerts on high volume when he gets home and rushes through the shower to make sure he’s not in the middle of something while he gets a text from Stark.

But in the moment in between then and now, Peter lets himself breathe – if only just for a split second. 

“I’m home!” he calls out as he locks the door behind him, quickly jumping out of his shoes and tucking them against the wall. 

“Bathroom!” Michelle calls out, her voice echoing – sultry and steadfast. “Come join me.”

He can smell the hint of eucalyptus and lemongrass from the bath set May gave Michelle for her birthday. He tiptoes down the hallway and into their little bathroom, grateful that for as affordable and small this place is, the landowners offset the disappointing square foot area with a bathtub. 

Peter doesn’t usually join Michelle in the bath, knowing that it’s her favorite time to be alone with a book. He’ll only ever come in to refill her earl gray tea. 

Now, she’s inviting him. Offering to share her favorite place with him.

He slowly opens the door, leaning on the wall. “Hey.”

She’s already covered in bubbles, the bathroom decorated with battery-operated tea candles because too many candles in a poorly ventilated room can go very badly.

There’s a soft, wordless song humming in the background.

“Hello,” she greets him by lifting one leg from underneath the water, Peter eyeing the droplets as they trace down her skin. “Surprise?”

He says, “Thanks, pretty lady.”

He catches her cheekbones rise slightly, her lips tug in the one corner. “You look a little too clothed to be watching me in the bathtub.”

“Hey,” he feels the tip of his ears warm up. 

“Get undressed, loser.”

He begins to strip slowly, too distracted by the sight and smell of Michelle to be hasty, wanting to take in this moment as if she won’t offer it ever again, Peter knowing that her alone time is valuable. 

When he’s down to his boxers, he pauses – walking closer to her and leaning with his knees on the tile and his arms resting at the edge of the tub. MJ submerges from the warm water, revealing her breasts as she leans to kiss the top of Peter’s head.

“Someone shy?” she teases. 

He laughs. “Just wondering how I’ve gotten so lucky.”

She shrugs. “It’s nothing.” 

“It’s everything,” he leans closer to kiss her softly on the lips. “Thank you.”

“Get in, Parker,” she says. “Let me big spoon you up.”

Finally, he stands up and lets his underwear fall, stepping out of it and into the tub with caution, knowing that although a bathtub was offered, their space is still limited. Luckily, Peter can quickly maneuver into a comfortable spot in between MJ’s legs and against her chest as she droops her arms around his body. 

“Sorry I’m so big,” he says. 

“You should never apologize about that,” she whispers, her breath against his ear sending shivers down his spine. “How’s your week been?”

“Everyday gets better the second I see you.”

“You cheeseball.”

“I’m not lying.”

“I know,” she says. “Still a cheeseball.”

“Yeah,” he relents. “Work is still… rough. Spider-Man even rougher. Nothing’s happened yet, but I feel...off.”

“You always feel off,” she says, softly.

“True. Always alert,” he says as he lets his head fall deeper against Michelle’s body, feeling her mouth press against the top. “How about you?”

“Same old, ridiculous job that my mother convinced me to get in between undergrad and grad school. I can’t wait til I get accepted _somewhere_.”

“Where are you applying?”

She swallows – their conversation about Michelle going to grad school not once leaving the New York area. “Anywhere that fits my goals.”

“Anywhere?”

“Yeah.”

She holds her breath for a response. “I’m excited for you, Em.”

“Me too,” she says. “Thank you.”

And suddenly, this entire week – filled with trying new things, confessing desires in bed, unnamed emotions coursing through Michelle – all makes sense. It is possible to fall in love with your lover all over again, but deeper. 

More truth, less mask. 

More moments alone together, in her favorite place to be alone but wanting Peter to be there with her, and to hopefully understand her, too.

“I’m surprised you don’t have another toy lying around in here to suddenly amp things up,” he jokes. 

She chuckles, tracing her fingers along his chest, feeling his rough, damp skin against hers. “I figured we could relax.”

“Do we ever?”

“No,” she shifts a bit, feeling the pressure of Peter’s body mass getting heavier the more he relaxes in the warm water. “But this is a good attempt.”

“You’re so sexy when you try to make me relax.”

“Peter.”

He keeps his eyes forward but knows Michelle is looking down at him. He mumbles, “You’re sexy all the time.”

“I’m not the one with the washboard abs.”

“You are the one that planned this entire week out. That’s hot.”

“Don’t try to turn me on by complimenting my planning skills.”

Peter laughs. “Is it working?” 

Silence. And then, “...Yes. Shut up.”

“There are many ways in which you can do that, you know.”

“Really? Tell me, Parker.”

Peter lifts himself up from their spooning position, pulling his legs over the edge of the tub and leaning against the wall. He looks over to his side, smiling at Michelle. “We can take this to the bedroom. And I can show you.”

“I thought you’d never suggest.”

“Was this bubble bath only used to entice me?” he pouts, joking.

“It worked,” she says.

“It did.”

As both of them get up, grabbing their towels to dry off, Michelle takes in the silence that surrounds them. It’s a comfortable silence. A silence that makes you forget what it feels like to hear sorrow. A silence that only they know. 

“What are you looking at?” Peter interrupts her train of thought, Michelle blinking and realizing she’d been staring straight at him.

“You, of course.”

Peter, a man of a thousand words, just smiles. It’s all she needs. 

Once dried, Peter scoops Michelle up, her gasp of panic echoing in the acoustics of the bathroom while he carries her to their bed. He gently lays her down, both of them already bare from their bath. 

He yawns, the soothing scents of eucalyptus relaxing him even after jumping out of the tub. Slowly, he starts to hover Michelle’s body, lips pressing kisses on her stomach, trailing to her lips. One kiss and he says, “I’m gonna take care of you tonight.”

"Okay,” she accepts. He showers kisses all over her face, ending with one, long and tender press on her lips. 

“I’m gonna take care of you so good.”

“Well.”

“Hey!”

“I was correcting your grammar, dork.”

He rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna take care of you so well.”

“Show me everything you got, Parker,” she says – a command that can nearly bring him to heaven with the way she’s squinting her dark eyes at Peter, pursing her lips and waiting. 

Slowly, he drags his lips down her body, closer to his favorite spot.

Michelle knows when to push Peter’s buttons, bringing him over the edge and switching him to be on top – to please her the way she wants. 

But tonight, like some of their best nights, all she needs to do is let him do what he pleases and, as his lips meet her center, Michelle gets exactly what she’s been looking for.

\--

She stares into the body-length mirror, her own curves impressing herself – the black leather sticking close to her skin and accentuating her legs. 

“Nice calves,” Cindy says as she approaches Michelle from behind, fangs tucked in her mouth with fake blood spilling in the corners. “You really went with the cat ears.”

“Cindy, haven’t you ever seen _Mean Girls_?” Michelle teases. “Plus, I’ve never seen a mask like this.”

“You kinda look like a sexy superhero,” she suggests, then pauses. “Or a villain. Who knows?”

Michelle shrugs. “Are you ready to leave yet?”

“Yes, but you were admiring yourself in the mirror,” Cindy grabs her purse from the kitchen counter before gesturing to Michelle to follow her outside of her apartment. “As you should, of course.”

“Cind, stop.”

“It’s true. I know you can embrace it,” she encourages Michelle, a special place in her heart saved just for Cindy. “You’re Michelle Jones.”

“You’re Cindy Moon,” Michelle says. “And we’re going to be late, so we should go.”

  
  
  


Peter rushes out of the apartment, running late to the party. An entire hour late. Give or take half an hour. Or give – definitely give.

His commute after work was slowed down by traffic and car accidents, suiting up halfway through his journey home to get ready for Flash’s party. 

After saving a few citizens, he ran into robbers in the same intersection he’d lost ones at a few nights ago, so although he’s running late to some spooky party, the little victories he celebrated are well worth it. 

Now it’s time to celebrate more.

It’s time to find MJ, who he promised to roleplay with as two strangers meeting at a party. A very small part of Peter is excited to experiment something new, but most of him is nervous at how badly he’ll act at trying to pretend he doesn’t know the love of his life. 

Peter doesn’t know if he can last. 

So, when he finds himself squeezing through the doors of Flash’s parent-funded condo being smacked by the smell of warm bodies and whiskey sweat – he pushes through. 

He wants to give MJ what she wants. He needs to. Like always, Peter promises to deliver.

“Penis Parker!” he hears a voice muffled from behind him, knowing damn well Flash is wearing something expensive and over the top. The ego boost Peter feels when he sees Flash dressed up in a replica stormtrooper outfit, entire body sweating as he waddles towards is almost euphoric. The plastic fist bump to Peter’s shoulder alarms him as Flash says, “You didn’t even dress up, loser!”

“I think this is a good graphic tee. It has spiders on it,” he tries. 

Flash reads his shirt. “What do you call spiders who just got married?”

“Newly webs!” 

“You’re uninvited. Please leave,” Flash says. 

“Will not, and I will be taking all of your alcohol,” Peter promises. 

“Whatever, Penis. Stop cramping my style.”

Peter chuckles, checking his phone to see if there are any messages from Michelle, the last one from four hours ago while they were at work. 

_I know you’ll find me even if I don’t tell you where I’ll be._

The space is crowded, Peter being taken back to the beginning of college – the fear of wanting to impress everyone while also being prepared to leave early in case of a Spider-Man emergency. He hid in the shadows, laying low so he didn’t have to disappoint anyone. Invisible. Only seen by one person, who was hiding, too.

Peter looks for her, more determined than he’d been after being surprised by alcohol breath. He casually brushes off the small talk and greetings, weaving his way through the crowd to find Michelle in her favorite spot at Flash’s place. The area she lingers at by herself, never being one for parties. 

When he slides open the window and peaks into Flash’s balcony, he finds someone else there. A redhead dressed with black cat ears and a leather bodysuit and a long, fake cat tail. She’s leaning against the ledge, looking at the face of another set of apartment buildings. Their windows are dark and closed, all celebrating the holiday tucked in or out at bars. 

Peter panics, clearing his throat as he says, “I thought you were someone else. Sor–” 

“Don’t worry about it, tiger."

His heart almost falls out of his ass. He isn’t prepared! He didn’t know the roleplay would start right away. How do those start anyway? What was MJ’s plan? He couldn’t remember after she told him she’d just take all her clothes off anyway. 

What did she think was going to happen after saying that? Peter suddenly remembers everything ever? Be on time for something? Any kind of miracle?

And, he’s frozen. Just staring at Michelle. Her calves. The moonlight reflecting off the leather suit. Her thigh high boots only make her tower over him more. The sight of her pushes Peter’s instincts, jumping to join her completely outside. 

He shuts the glass door behind him, triple checking the curtains are closed. The base still shakes the door, muffled beats of Flash’s own original remixes of pop songs continue to be discernible. 

“You okay? Who were you looking for?” Michelle says. Peter swallows a thick layer of nerves, still frozen and speechless as he continues to eye her, red curly hair tucked behind her cat ears. She’s unreal. 

“Maybe I just found her now,” he grins, trying to remember what it feels like to attempt flirting with a stranger at a bar. “What are you doing out here all alone?”

“Just thinking,” she says, casually playing herself in a way that makes Peter feel like she’s that mysterious girl he had a crush on years ago. “Parties aren’t really my thing.”

“Any reason for that?” 

She doesn’t like small talk. She barely drinks. Flash is kind of a dick. 

“I always end up flirting with some guy in a pun shirt,” she says.

Peter shakes his head. “Can’t be too bad of a way to end the night.”

“You havin’ a good night so far?”

“Yeah,” he shrugs. “I ended up looking at the stars with a beautiful girl.”

Michelle turns to face him. Only then does he capture the way her gloss highlights the dark red lip. It complements her red hair. It’s dyed. He wonders what it’d look like in the light of their bedroom instead of the dim torch mounted outside. He wonders what it looks like in between his fingers, a small tug triggering her whimpers. 

He fights the urge to kiss her immediately saying, “But I don’t want the night to end.”

“You don’t?”

“Let’s make it last.”

“How long can you last?” she raises her eyebrow at him.

“I’m yours all night,” he says. Peter’s been here all of fifteen minutes, and he’s ready to go home, ready to curl up in the sheets with Michelle, their bodies against each other all night. “Let’s get out of here.”

Michelle inches closer to him, their faces inches apart. “So soon. You haven’t even kissed me, yet. Haven’t shown me why we should get out of here.”

“What should I do?”

“Prove you have what you’re talking about.”

Peter looks behind him, the curtain still untouched and the vibrations against the door from the stereos shaking the glass. “Here? At Flash’s? MJ, are you sure?”

She raises her brow. 

“I mean, _miss_ –” he scans the area. The windows are still shut, lights turned off, the fencing around the balcony complete hidden. They could most definitely pull this off, and with Peter’s senses, he’ll know when it’s too risky to continue. “As long as Flash doesn’t find out…”

Michelle leans closer toward Peter, their noses brushing against each other. She whispers, “I want you to know what it’s like to hear me come for you.”

He can’t tell if it’s the autumn air or Michelle’s relentless teasing that makes him shiver. Finally, he locks their lips together – a soft, warm press turning into heat, into desperation, into a mess of needy hands gripping against the fabric. 

His body fits hers automatically, and for two people trying their best to act as strangers, Peter’s hands roam to the places he finds familiar: his tongue twisting with hers, one hand on the small of her back and the other intertwined with her hair. Michelle knows, too – both her arms draped around Peter’s neck, already letting him take control as he leans her back against the corner of the balcony. 

Not one drink and Peter’s far from sober, his mind spinning with all the possibilities of how this will end. Will they stop in the heat of the moment and decide to take it home? Will they finish here and have another in Uber? But then, Michelle whispers, “Unzip me.”

And Peter knows what’s going to happen.

His fingers move from the forest of Michelle’s hair to her back, fiddling with the zip of the leather suit, slowly pulling it down as his other hand moves lower, squeezing her ass. She gasps right into his ear, and the noise travels straight to his strained jeans. She finds her lips traveling to his earlobe, nibbling on the skin as he works her clothes off. 

Her breath smells like the expensive whiskey Flash hides in his bedroom. 

There’s a buzz in his pocket that he ignores as soon as Michelle’s suit comes off, revealing her skin. He takes a moment to look at her – the stars and moon all coming out this evening just to highlight the way she smiles nervously, watching Peter take her all in.

“Em–um, stranger, are you sure you want to do this here?”

She smirks – her voice almost a hiss as she asks, “What’s life without a little risk?”

Then, she turns around, her body leaning against the edge, waiting for Peter to press against her body. Peter shifts his footing to make room for her as she presses her ass against his crotch, shaking it to the distant vibrations of the song. The rhythm in her hips is precise, understanding, and ready to lead the way their bodies grind on each other. 

Pressed against her back, he brings one hand to play with her breast, massaging the center as he kisses the nape of her neck, moving his mouth to leave love bites in the area that meets her collarbone. She curses and mewls as his hot breath and wet tongue, arms with no leeway to move, even with her best attempt to please her Peter-touch starved fingers. 

Peter pants, “Ever tried being tied up before?”

She hums what sounds like a no, and in the blink of an eye, she can hear the beeps of nanotech locking on Peter’s arm. He asks, “You want to try it?”

“Tie me up and make me scream,” she demands.

One quick, calculated thwip of his shooters land right onto Michelle’s wrists, tying her up in a beat. Peter zips down his pants, letting himself breathe from his hardness. She drops her arms over the ledge, facing the streets with her face so scrunched up from the way his hands are palming her heat. 

“Fuck,” he curses, his index finger traveling up and down Michelle’s center realizing she hadn’t worn anything underneath the suit. “You–you have no idea what you’re doing to me right now. You’re so wet on my fingers. Is this what I do to you? Is this what you like?”

“Shit, Peter.”

“I never told you my name, miss,” Peter teases despite having struggled with name-dropping just a few moments ago, Michelle not noticing the moment she flipped a switch in Peter to make him act with the bravado he has in the bedroom after relentless teasing.

To combat his cockiness, she demands, “Shut up and get inside me.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” he says, fingers tracing circles at her apex, his speed increasing as she begs for more friction. He leaves her alone for a moment, scrambling to pull down his boxers at a slight level, revealing himself as he moves his member along her slit. 

“Tease,” she groans, her hips thrusting to rub her wetness onto him, hoping her arousal is evident as she lets her juices drip down the side of her thighs. 

“Are you sure you want this?” he says, still thrusting in between her legs and teasing the entrance, never going completely in. “I want you to tell me. I want you to moan for me.”

“Fuck, Peter, just–” She pushes herself against the ledge, trying to steady her hips, preparing herself for Peter. Finally, he slides in with no restraint, slamming quickly – trying to hit Michelle’s spot with the perfect angle, the hastiness hitting Peter from the way this affair feels like a secret. Both of them, running away from the crowd, pretending their best to have met for the first time, but their lips and tongue and hands have pulled them together like a magnet. 

Maybe there hadn’t been a point that Michelle pushed Peter over the edge like the pattern she’d scientifically deduced from throughout the week. Maybe _this_ – their inability to fight the urges that surge through them the moment they lay their eyes on each other – is all that’s needed to know that Peter knows what she wants and is ready to provide it every time.

Because every time their bodies connect, Michelle finishes with a gasp into the void, into the sweaty air as her orgasm takes her over the edge from Peter’s mouth, from his fingers, from the way he pushes into her like he was built for her pleasure.

“You like that? I know you do. You’re moaning so loud right now, I bet people outside can hear you. You find that hot, don’t you, Em? You’re so dirty,” Peter says, choking and panting in between words as he continues to pump into her in a way that’s delicate and passionate all at once. 

He’s taken her commands all week, listening to what makes her tick in the same way she’s been observing Peter, too. 

Her heart is pushing out of her chest, beating faster until she finally feels release, the restrain of the webs only turning her on more as Peter’s fingers assist the orgasm, rubbing her clit with purpose. She sees stars in her eyes as it rolls back to her head and when she spits his name, the angels sing in Peter’s ear, giving him something to believe in.

As her walls squeeze around him, he curses, pulling out quickly in panic. “I–I don’t want to make a mess.”

“I want to–” 

“Let’s go home first,” he says, kissing her forehead. “I’m okay. I don’t want to be at Flash’s anyway.” 

“Can you rezip me?” she asks, ushering at her half-removed leather suit, zipped completely down on her backside. Peter gasps, then quickly assists.

He lets his hands rub the back of his neck, taking a deep breath and saying, “About the webs…”

“What?” she deadpans.

“They’ll dissolve,” he says, voice high-pitched. “In three hours.”

Michelle’s mouth falls, only for her to close them and smile. “Then we better get home now.”

Peter’s breath hitches at the suggestion. “Okay. Let’s go home, Em.”

As they relax from their adventure, linking hands to go inside, there’s a rapid knock on the door before it slides open slightly, Ned’s fedora hat popping out into the cold air. His hand is over his eyes as he says, “Peter, you need to NOT answer your phone while you’re having sex outside on Flash’s balcony!” 

“Shit,” Peter says, ears turning pink. 

“And, MJ, really? Guy-In-Chair? You both are so ridiculous.”

She squeezes Peter’s hand. He squeezes back. 

Ned sighs, “You two are made for each other.”

“Yeah.” Peter looks at her, and she’s already looking back. “We are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> @spideysmjs on [Tumblr](https://spideysmjs.tumblr.com/) & [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/spideysmjs)
> 
> Also Domestic Biss in my Spideychelle Bingo Series!


End file.
